


The Purge: Election Year

by enjoyseries



Category: The Purge: Election Year (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Drama, Elizabeth Mitchell - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Frank Grillo - Freeform, Humor, One-Shot, Romance, masterlist, senator charlie roan - Freeform, sergent leo barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoyseries/pseuds/enjoyseries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various unrelated Leo/Charlie drabbles. Some are prompts, others come from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Join me for a drink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late at night and Charlie invites Leo for a drink.

‘I’m off duty, Ma’am. Have a goodnight.’ Leo says as he appears in her office. As usual, he comes telling her goodbye when his turn is over.

She raises her head from all the paperworks and simply smiles in response. But as he turns around to leave, she speaks.

‘Leo, would you join me for a drink?’

He hears her soft and tender voice, and like always he could never say no to her so he walks back into the room and closes the door behind him. Since what happened with the purge, they have became much more closer than they already were. They would share drinks more often, she would let her hand lingering longer on his arm, they would exchange more kowing looks and miles.

When he took off his jacket and folds it carefully on the back of a chair, she’s alreay handing him a glass. He’s now in white shirt fitting perfectly on his muscular body, and she suddenly feels the temperature of the room getting hotter.

They both sit on the chairs and take a sip.

‘Whisky?’ He asks raising his eyebrows and smirks.

‘You’re not on service anymore so..’ She shrugs her shoulders.

‘It’s fine.’ He smiles.

They don’t talk at first, they just enjoy each other’s company in silence as often. Leo is her only trye friend, not a hypocritical politician or a rich and snobbish woman in every sense. She knows she will always be able to count on him and she trusts him with her whole life. She also knows that he’s just doing his job, but when she sees him sitting next to her and laughing to her, taking on his free time to be with her, she likes to think there’s more than just doing its job.

After a few drinks and a few talks, they got more comfortable. Charlie has removed her glasses and high heels, and Leo’s more relax.

‘So tell me, what’s your best childhood memories?’ She asks smiling, resting her head on her hand.

‘Oh no, no. I-‘ He grins and leans his head to the side.

‘Oh come on!’ She cuts him off and insists.

He sighs and rubs his eyes with his thumb and his middle finger.

‘Well, I think I was nine or something. I’ve been harassing my parents to have a dog for years, but they always said no.’ He pauses, Charlie’s carefully listening. ‘Then one day I came back from my summer camp and they told me they had a surprise for me, so I thought about toys and all these things but never would have imagined this. When I came home, I opened the door and I found a cute Labrador puppy with a red bow around his neck waiting for me. I think I’ve never been that happy as a kid.’ He finishes his sentence smiling from ear to ear, as he seems to be plugned back in his memories.

‘Well, I never would have thought you had a soft spot for puppies, sir badass.’ She teases him and they both laugh.

His eyes then fall on his watch and he sees it is past midnight already.

‘I should go, it’s really late.’ He says getting up, she does the same. ‘Thanks for the drinks.’ He puts the glass on the coffee table. She didn’t say a word when he put on his jacket, she just watched him but when he turns to leave after smiling to her one last time, she instinctively grabs his wrist.

‘Leo!’ She says abruptly. ‘Thank you for staying with me.’ She speaks lower this time.

‘Always.’ He nods, giving her his sweetest smile. He had grabbed her wrist in return and tightened his grip before letting it go.

‘See you tomorrow.’ She smiles and lets him go, their heart beating faster than they could have imagined and they absolutely knew that alcohol has nothing to do with it.


	2. You're safe with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's having nightmares.

It’s been two weeks since that night. Things are slowly getting in order, she has been given another –smaller- house as her previous one has been destroyed, streets have been cleaned up but the memories are still deep and the wounds –as physical as mental- are still freshly opened.

Post-traumatic syndrome, Leo knows it well. He hasn’t let go of Senator Roan since that night, he didn’t stop taking care of her, making sure she was okay, making safe any places she went.

She’s a strong woman, he’s sure of it. She faces the cameras, Medias and colleagues all day long, but as soon as it’s just the two of them, he sees her letting down her walls.

He spent each night from the previous two weeks watching over her, he’s exhausted and hasn’t had really much hours of sleep but his only wish is her safety and well-being.

As every night, he stays with her until she goes off to sleep. He left to join the room monitor at the other end of the hallway, and he sits there watching each video surveillance one by one until the next morning.

The nights are usually quiet, things have seemed to be calmer since the purge. Despite coffee and his goodwill, he can’t resist any longer and he eventually dozes out of strength.

Not even ten minutes later, he jumps totally awake as he hears a scream. He scans each screen but there’s no one in or out, then he watches the screen of her room and he sees her asleep. But he can feel something’s wrong.

He gets up, grabs his weapon, slid it in his pant behind his back and walks outside the room. He throws a look on the left, then on the right and walks towards her room.

‘No!’ This time he knows that scream is hers. He speeds up his pace and almost bursts into her bedroom his gun pointing in front of him, but no one is hurting her. Then he finally realized when he sees her twist and turn under the covers: she’s having nightmares.

He comes closer and drops the gun on the nightstand, then leans over her and tries to wake her up.

‘Senator.’ He says not too loud. ‘Senator.’ He slightly puts his hand on her shoulder, he’s afraid to scare her. But this doesn’t work, she’s still agitated and whimpers in her sleep.

‘Charlie!’ He says louder, and shakes her slightly. She abruptly wakes up, almost in a sitting position and grabs his arm tightly. She’s terrified, breathless and when his eyes cross hers he can see tears forming in there.

‘Oh my god, Leo.’ She stars crying, letting go of all the pressure she’s been enduring for the past fourteen days.

‘Shht, it was a bad dream. It’s okay.’ He whispered, his hand still on her shoulder and hers gripping his biceps. He raised his other hand to cup her cheek, and she automatically grabs his wrist with her free hand. ‘You want some water?’ He lowered his head trying to catch her eyes again, but she’s looking at everywhere but him. She shakes her head to say no.

‘Stay with me.’ She manages to say between her sobs.

‘Alright, I’ll go get a chair okay?’ He tries to let go but she immediately tightens her grip on him and pulls him closer.

‘No, stay with me.’ She whispered and looks deeply into his eyes, almost begging. He then understands what she meant.

‘I, I don’t think-‘ He seems embarrassing.

‘Please, Leo.’ She cuts him off, whimpering.

He waited a few seconds, thinking about it before taking off his shoes. He didn’t really have to think about it actually, because he would do anything for her but they’ve never been that close before.

She moves on the right leaving him room to slide under the sheets. He thanks the darkness, hoping that Charlie doesn’t see the discomfort on his face. Not that it really bothers him, but he feels extremely shy at this moment. As soon as he lays down, she snuggles in his arms, her head under his chin and her both hands gripping on his shirt. This isn’t the best of positions, but it’s the only way she can be the closest to him. His strong arms around her make her feel safe, and his hand stroking her hair makes her feel loved.

It’s too much, too many feelings at once and she knows it’s the right time and place to let go of everything. He feels her body shaking against his, she’s crying in silence, and he tightens his grip.

‘It’s alright, you’re safe with me.’ He soothes her. ‘Everything’s fine.’

He didn’t stop talking to her, didn’t stop telling her soft words and stroking her hair for the next few minutes. He’s not sure when, but he doesn’t feel her shaking nor hear her crying anymore. Her breathing seems calmer, he knows she finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

He didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to be awake in case she has another nightmare. But the soft pillow, her scent and her body snuggling against his cause him an unexplained feeling of well-being. He feels whole again, and it doesn’t take him much longer to fall into Morpheus’ arms at his turn.


	3. I'm a tough guy. Come on, fight me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo teaches Charlie how to fight.

**Not sure about this one, but I posted it anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

 

‘Teach me how to fight.’ She says very seriously.

‘What? No.’ He chuckles.

‘Come, show me.’ She insists with a high-pitched voice.

Charlie was in her fitness room when Leo entered to make sure she didn’t need anything. That’s when she stopped what she was doing and looked at him as if she just found the enigma of the biggest problem of the world.

‘There’s no way I’m gonna do that.’

‘I need to be able to protect myself!’

‘Well, that is my job not yours.’

She comes closer to him.

‘Or maybe you’re just afraid I’m gonna kick your ass.’ She pushes him slowly on his shoulder. ‘Is that so?’ She keeps doing it, smiling proudly. She loves teasing him, so much.

‘Alright, alright. Stop it.’ He moves to the right so she stops pushing him. ‘I’d be right back.’ And he leaves the room without saying anything else.

When he comes back a few minutes later, he has brought a black bag with him. He drops it on the floor, took off his jacket and throws it on the bench next to him then rolls up his sleeves. He squats and opens it to take out two boxing gloves.

‘You’re boxing?’ She asks surprised.

‘Yeah, well.. When I’m not saving your ass, I am.’ He teases her, using the same words she used about him a few minutes ago, making her smile. He walks to the sport mats a few meters away where she is.

‘Show me your hands.’ She tends them and he slides a glove on one of her hand, closes the scratch wrist and makes the same thing with the other one.

‘Alright, let’s see what you’ve got.’ He says stepping back and gesturing his hands for her to come closer. She hits him on the arm, but it feels more like a brush than anything else.

‘That’s it?’ He says faking a surprising face.

She hits him again.

‘I’m a tough guy. Come on, fight m-‘ This time, she hits him hard right in the shoulder, making him groan at the impact.

She looks at him, smiling proudly and raises an eyebrow.

‘I wasn’t ready.’

‘Liar.’ She tries to hit him once more but he avoids the strike and grabs her arm at the same time.

‘You’re not supposed to stand up this way.’ He lets go of her arm. ‘Otherwise if someone pushes you,’ he pushes her slightly on the shoulder, ‘you’ll lose balance and fall.’

He grabs her forearms and positions them so that her hands are in front of her face. He then goes around and gets behind her.

‘Move your leg.’ She moves her left one but it wasn’t the good position so he leans down and grabs her ankle to put it back a few inches behind. He then puts his hands on her hips to turn her body slightly in the line.

Leo was getting embarrassed by where this thing was leading, as for Charlie who clears her throat and shakes her head to put back a strand of hair. They both could feel the tension building up in the room.

‘You must slightly bend your legs to be well anchored into the ground,’ she does as he said ‘and now you’re ready to fight.’ He says proudly. She smiles, amused by all of this and she starts kicking an imaginary person in front of her.

After three kicks, Leo surrounds her with his arms and grabs her wrists. She stops her moves and tenses as she feels his body against her and his arms around her. He takes her right arm, and mimics a kick.

'Like this.' He says with a soft voice. His face's next to her ear and she can feel his hot breath. He repeated the same moves a few times again before Charlie cut off the moment.

‘What if someone comes from behind?’

‘It’s not gonna happen.’ He says firmly as he steps back.

‘Yes, but what if?’ She turns around to face him.

‘It’s not gonna happen because I’m here to protect you!’ He says raising his voice.

'But maybe you won't always be by my side!' She says louder. The words cut through their mind, and they watch each other without moving. The look they exchange is deep and full of emotions. He will do anything to keep her safe, she knows that. But she also knows that his job is risked, being in the front line to save her first and she's not sure she will be able to live without him.

Suddenly, a voice echoes in the room, coming from Leo's walkie-talkie. _'Leo, we need you downstairs.'_

He takes the radio in hand and presses the button before speaking, 'On my way.'

Charlie remains standing still, watching him take his jacket back. He walks to the door but stops last minute and looks down.

'You're wrong.' He pauses, raises his head to look right into her eyes. 'I'll always be by your side.'


	4. Dancing in the moonlight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if a simple dance could lead to something else?

‘Senator.’ Leo greets her. She participated to a charity event all night, attended by many celebrities and political figures. He was in charge of security, as on every trip and they came back a few minutes ago. The other guards was off duty, he’s alone tonight with some guys outside.

‘Oh, hey.’ She brightly smiles. ‘I was about to have a last drink, you want one?’ She asks raising the bottle.

‘Just making sure you’re alright before heading downstairs.’ He says declining her invitation.

‘Come on, Leo. The world won’t blow up if you take a break for a few minutes.’ She chuckles and pours him a glass. He sighs smiling, and walks towards her.

‘I guess I can never say no to you.’ He says.

‘You guess right.’ She hands him the glass, as they both smile to each other. The room is quiet as they take a sip and enjoy the light melody floating in the air she put on before he arrived.

‘It was a great evening.’ She says.

‘Yeah, it was.’ He nods softly and takes a second sip.

When the music changed, Charlie put her glass down and grabbed his wrist to pull him in the middle of the room. He just had the time to drop his glass on the counter.

‘Come dance with me!’ She says joyful.

He lets out a breath. He’s about to say something but when she turns to face him, takes his hand in hers and puts the other one on his shoulder, he cannot resist her. He puts his hand in the small of her back, first hesitantly and then as they start moving slowly with the melody, he gets more comfortable. They’re looking at each other, right in the eyes and Charlie cannot wipe off the smile on her face. He’s almost sure she drank a little bit too much of alcohol at the event.

‘Why are you looking at me like that?’ She chuckles and he shrugs his shoulders.

‘You seem really happy.’

She laughs childishly and leans her head down in the process, dangerously approaching his face.

‘I had a couple of drinks, but I guess I might have overdone it a little.’ They both chuckle, and as the minutes fade away they get closer and closer. Her arm has tightened around his neck bringing her face closer to his.

‘Thank you.’ She whispers.

‘For what?’ ‘Protecting me, saving my life.’ She pauses and adds lower. ‘Taking care of me like no one else did in a long time.’ Her smile has disappeared, and she’s looking at him deep in his eyes.

‘You’re beautiful.’ He almost whispers. The words came out of his mouth involuntarily, as if his heart had spoken instead of his brain. He cursed himself mentally at the right moment he spoke, but when he saw her face and her blue eyes lighting up, he erased all negative thoughts from his mind.

She’s wearing a black dress to the knee, one shoulder is bare as the tissue covers the other one. All pleats at the shoulder and around the waist give a slightly larger effect on the dress and fit closely her curves all at once. Her high heels make her legs extremely sexy and she has tied up her hair in a bun where some strand went astray during the evening. Her necklace and earrings are made of shimmering silver diamonds illuminating her face. She’s breathtaking.

They’re still swinging slowly, the music is still on but the atmosphere has changed. Her eyes went down briefly two or three times on his mouth, her face is so close she can smell his aftershave. She’s closing the gap so slowly, their mouth are slightly opened and they even didn’t notice that their breathing got faster. Leo doesn’t move, his mind screaming him to go away but his body doesn’t listen.

‘Charlie.’ He whispers in a raspy voice. ‘You’re drunk.’

‘I know what I’m doing.’ She whispers too, their nose are almost touching.

‘You will regret this tomorrow.’

‘I won’t.’ And as the last word escapes her mouth, she brought her lips to his in a soft brush. The kiss isn’t rushed, she titles her head slightly to give them a better access while her hand has slid behind his neck. They chastely kiss once, twice, tasting each other. Then they both open their mouth as their body was forming only one, and they’re now tasting each other. He’s been dying of doing this for a very long time, and same goes for her. Her heart’s beating so fast it’s pounding in her head.

But as time goes by, the need for oxygen is getting felt. They break the kiss slowly, both breathless and lean on each other’s forehead. They start swinging again, not wanting to end the moment. Charlie moves her head to his shoulder where her hand has landed and she lays on him observing the view through the window.

‘We’re dancing in the moonlight.’ She chuckles softly. He has turned his head, his mouth against her hair to also watch the view above her head and he smiles.

If only this night could last forever.


	5. You'd be a sexy pirate

**Thank you for all your feedbacks and sorry for the delay. I hope you will enjoy this new one. I apologize for any mistakes, I'm a non english native speaker (if that's how we say it) and I wrote this at 3 am so... guess who's gonna look like a zombie tomorrow?**

**I also wanna inform you that I've never written a chapter this long, and I'm quite surprised about this one lol.**

* * *

 

It was around noon when Leo entered into Charlie’s office. Since an official trip was scheduled in a few days, he had to inform her of the safety device and the course of the day.

She’s leaning against her desk with a folder in hands and Leo’s leaning too on the desk his body supported by his hand, quite closely to her, as he’s commenting some points on the papers.

“Five men in close security for such a small event?!” She turns her head towards him and raises her eyebrows. “Really, Leo?”

“You know I don’t joke with your safety.” He says looking straight into her eyes. He wears a serious face, but she can’t help smiling at him and his features soften a little bit. They lose themselves in each other gaze for a while when suddenly a bunch of brown hair bursts into the room, making them jump and separate them in the blink of an eye.

“Who’s that little guy?” She raises her eyebrows and smiles softly, surprised to find a kid in her office.

Leo quickly goes to the child and as he reaches him a housekeeper arrived totally petrified.

“Oh my god, ma’am. I’m so sorry.” She leans down. “I told you to stay with me!” She reprimanded him whispering close to his head as she grabs his hand.

“Anna, is it your son?” Charlie asks. The woman looks at her with a chock on her face, surely for what just happened but also maybe because the President seems to know her name. She nods not quite nervous. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“And.. isn’t he supposed to be at school?”

“He’s not going to school yet. His father dropped him this morning without warning me and the nanny let me down. I had no choice I didn’t want to lose my job, ma’am.” She’s so sorry, ashamed and confused at a time. Charlie walks closer and crouched at the height of the child.

“Hi, I’m Charlie.” She reaches her hand out to him, wearing one of her biggest smile. “What’s your name?” He cocked his head toward his mom, being suddenly shy. “Sasha.” He grabs her hand.

“What a pretty name!” The boy smiles at her. She slightly shakes his tiny hand and lets it go.

“So, you went to mommy’s work today?” He nods and as the minutes fade away, he seems being more and more comfortable with Charlie. “You have a big house!” He makes her laugh out loud, as she raises her head to look at the housekeeper and then at Leo who’s standing next to her a few meters away, arms crossed on his chest. He slightly smiles too.

“So, what about you let mommy work and stay with Leo and me this afternoon?” Sasha’s face illuminates and he immediately raises his head to look at her mom. As soon as she has proposed, Anna and Leo’s faces turned pale.

“Madame President, I’m not sure-“ Leo speaks but the boy cuts him off. “Can I, Mommy?” He begs her with his best puppy eyes face. She opens her mouth but no sound comes out, then she begins to stutter. “Well, I-“ She looks at Charlie who has stood up a few seconds ago and before she speaks again, she cuts her off. “It’s fine, as long as you’re both okay with it.” Charlie says, then looks at both Anna and her son. “Yes, I mean...” She’s still chocked by how the situation has turned up. As soon as the boy heard “yes”, he ran out of the office totally excited.

“Thank you, Madame President.”

“No need, he seems to be a lovely child.” Charlie smiles. Suddenly, the housekeeper’s face turns to worry again.

“Won’t I be fired?” She almost didn’t dare saying this out loud.

“I perfectly understand the situation. But maybe you should consider taking a more responsible nanny next time.” She smiles softly at her. Of course Charlie wouldn’t have fired her, but even if she’s comprehensive with her employees and people she works with, she must be firm and honest to be sure that no misbehavior happens.

“Yes, I will. Thank you, Ma’am.” She smiles gratefully at her. The boy bursts into the room, his bag on his shoulders and comes next to her mother. “Be good with Madame President, alright honey?” She says to her son, stroking his cheek. He nods strongly and Anna throws a last glance at Charlie with a thankful smile before leaving the room.

“So, Sasha.” She softly puts her hand behind his head and leads him to her desk. “You want to make a drawing to your mommy?” He jumped on his feet and smiles widely. “Yes! I got new pens from daddy yesterday.”

“Oh, that’s so cool!” Charlie pretends to be excited. He takes off his small backpack and puts on the desk, before she lifts him and sits him on the big chair which she tries to bring the closest to the desk.

“Are you comfortable?” She asks, then Sasha nods again. She rummages in the pile of files which is on the right and pulled out a white sheet. “Alright, here you go.” She puts it down in front of him. While the child’s totally absorbed by which color he would use first, she feels a heavy look on her back so she turns around and sees Leo looking at her with a face she knows too well, his hands on his hips.

“What?” She says, not really wanting to ask but more as a statement. She knows that he wouldn’t have approved this if she has let him say something, but she also knows that he can’t really go against her when she has something in mind.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Charlie’s walking in the White House Rose Garden and holding hands with Sasha. Leo, as usual, isn’t far behind them. There’s no really need of close security inside the White house but he couldn’t help it, actually she got used to him always walking in her shadow and never complained about it. Sasha has completely opened himself to her and since that drawing session he couldn’t stop chatting about his passionate child-life.

Leo has been observing Charlie during the last hours, and he has never seen her being so happy and smiling widely that much than with this boy. Even if he hadn’t really agree with this first, he’s thinking now that maybe it isn’t a bad idea after all. He would give anything to see her smile like this every day.

“We can play a game!” Sasha suddenly says, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Which one?” Charlie asks as they stop walking.

“You’d be a princess and Leo, a pirate!” He keeps going, his whole tiny body being overwhelmed with excitation.

“And what would you be?” She frowns.

“The prince, of course!” He speaks in a tone as if all of this game was clear and natural, which makes her and Leo chuckle.

Not even a few seconds later, her secretary arrives with a notebook pressed against her chest. Charlie didn’t really care to postpone her schedule to enjoy some time with the kid, even if she has to work all night long to catch up. But she’s still the President and some things are needed to be done no matter what. “Madame President, your meeting is waiting for you in the Oval Office.” Charlie nods and the woman leaves the three of them alone, going back inside the White House.

“I won’t be long.” She lets go of Sasha’s hands to follow her secretary’s steps. When she walks past Leo, she slows down and leans towards him, almost brushing his body with hers.

“You’d be a sexy pirate.” She whispers in his ear to make sure he’s the only one to hear it, and leaves him with a wide smirk on her face. What she didn’t see, is the smile he wears too on his face.

As she has left, Leo’s now on his own with the kid. During the first minutes, they both remained facing each other awkwardly without talking. But Leo finally tries to cut off the silence.

“So, how old are you? Seven?” He jokes around.

“No!” The boy chuckles. “I’m three.” He shows him three little fingers.

“Oh you’re still a little boy then.” He pretends to be surprised.

“No, I’m a big boy!”

“You sure?”

“I can count to ten! One, two, three, four, seven, six, ten.” He says being really concentrated, which makes Leo chuckle a bit. “And I will start pre-school soon.”

“Well then, I apologize you were right!”

“And I wanna be President too.” Actually, he’s started wanting this an hour ago.

“You do?” This child was pure innocence.

“I like Charlie, she’s nice.” He smiles widely.

“Yes, she is.” He softly smiles back.

“You like her?” Sasha tilts his head to the side as Leo gets a little bit embarrassed.

“Yeah, well. She’s a really nice person.” The boy seems satisfied with the answer and his childish mind quickly wanders to something else as he takes Leo’s hand in his tiny own and starts walking again, speaking about all the trucks he has in his bedroom.

* * *

 

The day draws to a close - although the darkness had fallen over the city for several hours now - and it’s almost 02:15 am when Charlie finally closes her last file. She sank into her chair and lets out a deep breath, she’s tired but quite happy too. She has guessed that taking care of a small child could be exhausting, but she’d never imagined how much it could be actually. She smiles, remembering this afternoon. A soft knock on the door pulls her out of her mind, and the next second her eyes fell on Leo entering the Oval Office.

“What are you still doing here? It’s late!”

“I could say the same for you.” She teases him and he smiles, shaking his head slightly because he knows that she had him, again. “It was fun today.” She smiles brightly.

“Yes, it was.” Leo was less expressive than her and almost shows a veil of sadness through his face. She gets up, walks around the desk to reach him.

“I know you think about him.” She grabs his hand and entwines their fingers. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“ He cuts her off and squeezes her hand.

“It’s alright.” He gives her a reassuring smile and starts playing softly with their thumb, stroking her hand. They look at each other, and she sees in his eyes all the meaning of his words. He isn’t mad at her or sad, but as every day of his life since then he’s haunted by the ghost of his son just as she is by the ghosts of her family. And she understands it, all of what he’s going through and that’s why they don’t need any words to understand each other.

She pulls him with her, still holding his hand, and walks out of the office. As they head out, he turns off the light and closes the door behind them. No one’s wandering in the hallways, the White House seems deserted and this is mostly her favorite moment of the day when she can wander in this big house, feeling alone and free. They walk together, still clung to each other, towards her private apartments.

They quickly find themselves in the middle of her master bedroom, no words exchanged, they are facing each other and Charlie loosens his tie before taking it off and throws it on a chair behind them. He surrounds his arms behind her back, grabs the zipper of her dress and pulls it down just when she starts unbuttoning his shirt. There is nothing rushed or sexual in this sensual dance of moves even if some strokes are lost in the way. They have fallen into this kind of routine without really realizing it, and soon they have found themselves dependent on this need for contact between each other.

When they meet each other under the sheets, both in their underwear, they clung to each other desperately. Her back against his chest, his arms around her, her hands encircling his and his head in the crook of her neck, tightening the grip as if they are trying to erase all the bad memories, as if they are trying to save each other from their own old demons. And then slowly, the grip loosens but never breaks and their minds manage to drift into a peace motion.

“I still think you’d be a fucking hot pirate.” Charlie cuts of the silence, with a low and sleepy voice. Leo chuckles, and kisses her bare shoulder, entangling his legs with hers.

They’ve never talked about this and never put a word on what they’ve became, if word is. Sometimes, they are getting frightened about how much they can rely on each other, about how much they need each other but none of them have found the courage to admit it. But maybe one day, they would after all.


	6. I can't believe you talked me into this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie needs Leo for something quite... urgent, and he isn't happy about that. But what wouldn't he do for this woman, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so deeply sorry for the delay! Life priorities, eh?  
> I have to admit that this one is totally crazy and well, it just blew up out of my mind and I wrote it out for you! Hope you will enjoy, quite short but I'll try to be back more often!

It had be around 10:45 pm when she started feeling queasy. They were talking about a meeting and over protocols of security and close guard and then it hit her, she had completely forgotten! She stopped listening to what Leo was saying, and pulled her chair away from the desk.

 ‘Are you listening?’ Leo asked her as she didn’t answer him.

 ‘Um, I’ll just need a minute.’ She got up and headed straight to the bathroom. It was quiet for a few seconds, then he started hearing several noises, as if someone was searching and turning all the drawers. He stepped forward the door slowly and put his ear close to it.

 ‘Charlie, are you alright?’ He knocked softly and waited, she answered a few minutes later.

‘Leo, can I ask you a favor?’ She said with a little high voice.

‘What is it?’

‘Could you... drop by the supermarket and buy me something?’

‘Sure, what do you need?’ He frowned his eyebrows and looked at his watch.

‘I’m running out of tampons.’ She said as quickly as she could. They stayed quiet and then Leo reacted.

‘No, no. I’m just-‘ He said closing his eyes in disbelief. ‘I’m not buying you this, sorry.’

‘Leo!’ She opened the door and passed her head in the opening of the door. ‘I NEED THEM RIGHT NOW.’ She started yelling at him.

‘I’m a man, I don’t buy tampons!’ He said pointing his index finger against his chest.

‘I don’t care if you have a vagina or a penis, just go to the stores and bring me those fucking tampons!’ He was looking at her with such a disbelief look on his face. ‘Unless you prefer me to go out without bodyguard or any protection.’ She looked at him and made her famous _‘dare me’_ look.

‘Alright, alright! I’ll go.’ He gave in groaning, but the look on his face was showing everything but _happiness_.

* * *

 He’d been wandering around the supermarket departments for about 5 minutes now. When he finally found – or when he decided to _finally_ find – the right aisle, he looked three or four times around him to make sure no one was watching him and stepped forward the shelves.

 His mission was simple: go to the store and bring her a box of these _things_ , then leave as soon as he arrived. Yes, but…

 ‘Fuck it.’ He whispered to himself when he realized there was a ton of different boxes, with a ton of different types of tampons. He began to lose patience in the middle of the aisle and was getting more and more nervous, fearing that a woman would arrive in the same area than him. He let out a frustrating sigh, put his phone out of his pocket and started dialing Charlie’s number.

 ‘You got them?’ She picked up after three ringtones and immediately spoke.

 ‘No, um. I can’t believe you talked me into this!’ He said, pinching the top of his nose. ‘Which one do you want?’ He asked, feeling a little bit embarrassed with the minutes fading away.

 ‘What?’ She asked him, not understanding why he was making such a mess for a few tampons.

 ‘There are just so many brands like Playtex, Tampax, o.b…’ He was reading the different names on the boxes, ‘and so many types with, cardboard applicator, plastic applicator and – _jeez_ , digital applicator, what is this?!’ He hissed at her over the phone.

 ‘God, Leo. I don’t care, just go for one and hurry up!’

 ‘Charlie, you can’t just tell m-‘

  _Beep…Beep…Beep…_

 ‘She just didn’t…’ He talked to himself, looking at the screen.

 When he hurried to the checkout a few minutes later, the cashier gave him a look of judgment and empathy, which he quickly replied with a quick and barely recognized smile before paying and leaving the supermarket as quickly as possible.

* * *

 He arrived at the White House twenty minutes later and climbed the steps four by four before arriving at the door of her office. He knocked three times and she opened it widely.

 'Thanks god, you’re here!’ She torn the bag away from his hand and tossed it over the bed, then turned her head towards him.

 ‘Did you just rob the store or what?!’ She looked at him half smirking, talking about the dozens of boxes scattered on the bed.

 ‘I- you said I had to choose.’ He said rising his hands. She smiled and took one of them, before stepping to his side. She looked at him with her brightest smile and dropped a kiss on his right cheek. ‘Thank you, Leo.’ She whispered, then headed to the bathroom.

 He rolled his eyes, his cheeks turning into a slight tinge of red as he rubbed nervously his neck with his hand. What wouldn’t he do for this woman, right?

 


End file.
